tudorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cromwell
Sir Thomas Cromwell, Baron of Wimbleton, was one of King Henry's most trusted and brilliant advisors. He initially appeared as a shrewd up-and-coming lawyer of humble origins and associate of Cardinal Wolsey in episode 1.04; he is a recurring character in Season 1 and a major character in Seasons 2 and 3, portrayed by James Frain. He was soon shown to be a strong believer in the Lutheran cause and the reformation (or in his words, the destruction) of the Catholic Church, which he appears to despise above all else for its' corrupt elements. Season One Although Cromwell was elevated by Cardinal Wolsey to replace the king's secretary (who was arrested by Wolsey as a suspected French spy), he was secretly a friend and ally of the Boleyn family and helped betray Wolsey. Despite his past friendship with the Cardinal, he was convinced that the Protestant Reformation would otherwise not occur, because for all Wolsey's corruption and groveling to the King he was still a true Catholic believer. Despite his intelligence and ambition, Cromwell goes largely unnoticed by the court during Season One. Cromwell is also represented as the man who introduces Anne Boleyn to Lutheranism, which she subsequently introduced to Henry VIII. However, he is careful to tread carefully around Sir Thomas More when More reveals his denounciation of all reformers as heretics and arrests- and subseqently burns- several of them, much to Cromwell's distaste. Cromwell counters this by suggesting to the King that, as Henry should be head of the Church in his own realm, he need only seek the support of Lutheran theologians in Europe, and travels to foreign colleges on Henry's behalf; thus, he and Anne Boleyn set Henry firmly on the road to the Reformation. When Henry, in episode 1.08, sends Cromwell to inform Pope Clement he will break with Rome if he is not granted his anullment, Cromwell deliberately portrays the Pope as unwilling to interfere in any means besides prayer. Towards the end of the second season, Cromwell, despite still only holding the post of Royal Secretary, is clearly very favored by the King, who states to Thomas Boleyn that he has 'great hopes for him'. Boleyn agrees, since he and his family have been Cromwell's patrons for some time. Thomas Wyatt also notes that Cromwell is a 'coming man', foreshadowing Cromwell's further rise in power in subsequent seasons. Cromwell cements his position by intercepting evidence of the disgraced Wolsey's attempt to join forces with Catherine of Aragon. Subsequently, Wolsey is sent to the Tower, where he commits suicide; Cromwell (somewhat forlornly) reports this to Henry at the end of the season Finale Season Two In the second season, Cromwell is ordered to fill the position of High Chancellor after Thomas More resigns, giving him tremendous power. He furthers the influence of Lutheranism in England once the Reformation begins by arranging for Thomas Cranmer, a Protestant clergyman, to become Archbishop of Canterbury. When Thomas More is later beheaded for refusing to acknowledge Henry as supreme head of the Church in England, Cromwell takes a sympathetic approach towards him, as he deeply admires More and does not wish his death (despite despising the Catholic Papacy that More continues to show loyalty to). In later episodes, Cromwell sends agents to make direct raids on monasteries, which he sees as the greatest example of church corruption; the treasures, land and properties they gain from closing down these monastic houses give the King's exchequer vast wealth. While many of the English people saw this as rightful retribution for the decadence and greed of the Church, Cromwell's extremist measures drew dissaproval from other circles. Cromwell also orders swift and necessary action against Queen Anne Boleyn in 2,09 leading to her ultimate downfall, since she has begun to mistrust and openly threaten him. He does not seriously fear Anne's vengeance, however, since she has recently fallen far from the King's favor. Also, his hope of a positive foreign policy with the Spanish H.R.E. hinges on Lady Mary Tudor being restored to the royal line, something Anne vehemently opposed. Cromwell does not allow religion to interfere with his diplomacy, remarking to Imperial Ambassador Chapuys that he is willing to dislodge the 'obstacle' that Anne represents for the sake of England's alliance with Catholic Spain, despite her being a comitted fellow Reformer and a former great ally. Through his vast spy network, he is able to bring up falsified allegations of adultery and incest against Anne, supplied by some of her ladies-in-waiting, when Henry begins to complain that he entered the marriage under the influence of witchcraft. However, Cromwell is shown to regret the enormity of his attack on the Queen when she is sentenced to death, falling before his private altar at night before the execution with a look of real remorse. Season Three Cromwell is depicted as being increasingly ruthless and calculating, but also as a hard-working and extremely able minister. By episode 3.01, he is Wolsey's true successor as the King's right-hand man, and the King rewards him by giving him a knighthood and noble titles as well as the coveted post of Lord Privy Seal- to the resentment of some of his courtiers, especially Charles Brandon, Cromwell's ally-cum-rival from the past against both Wolsey and Anne Boleyn. However, in the same episode Cromwell's position is endangered when northern Catholics rebel en masse, demanding his head for his repressive measures against their parishes. The rebellion is at last brutally crushed by episode 3.04, but Cromwell's failure to act quickly and decisively does great damage to his standing with Henry, especially as the rebels specifically rose in response to his policies. Cromwell and some of the Reformists initially fear the Catholic Queen Jane Seymour will uproot their changes, but he quickly realizes her subservience and devotion to Henry and determines she is not a threat. His historic role as a talented administrator and reformer eventually comes into conflict with Henry's ambiguous commitment to the Reformation; the series portrays Cromwell as a committed Protestant who sees the Reformation slipping away, with the Church of England, despite its break from Rome, retaining the Catholic tradition and ritual that Cromwell sees as rediculous and unnecessary. An attempt to strengthen the King's ties to Protestantism through a German marriage to Anne of Cleves (though couched as a political alliance) backfires, however and Cromwell soon meets his downfall as the court unites against him. Because of his commoner origins Cromwell is resented by nobles such as the Duke of Suffolk and frequently abused even by Henry. The nobility arrest him on a loosely-based charge of treason concerning his arrangement of the Cleves marriage; despite appealing to King Henry, the King is distracted by his new mistress Katherine Howard and Cromwell is sentenced to death. His beheading in episode 3.08 is a brutal, humiliating affair because the executioner is deliberately made drunk by Cromwell's enemies. Cromwell, in tears from his fear, eventually musters his courage and finishes his last words with dignity, and even his enemies from the court become appalled by the botched decapitation; one of the royal soldiers eventually siezes the axe and delivers a killing blow. As with Cardinal Wolsey and Sir Thomas More, Henry later shows genuine regret for Cromwell's death when he berates his council early in Season Four, describing Cromwell as "the most faithful servant I ever had." Personality A characteristic of Cromwell is that, although he is untrustworthy to anyone but the King and is no-one's true friend, he always gives potential opponents a fair warning and a neutral, unbiased viewpoint. Cromwell is ambitious, but still desires genuine change more than personal power; he is not hesitant to show genuine admiration when he feels it, and he is irritated with the king (though he never says so) for repeatedly throwing away effective and loyal ministers. In this, he is very like Thomas More (though Cromwell is a staunch Protestant reformer and More was a devout Catholic) but is much more unscrupulous with his actions and keeps his true beliefs much more closely guarded. He has the complete favour of the King after such a long string of successes, but unlike Cardinal Wolsey he is much more diplomatic in communicating with members of the King's court. On the other hand, Cromwell is much quicker to resort to violent and repressive measures than Wolsey was when he sees it fit, believing in ends justifying means. In time, like so many ministers before him, it earns him a vast host of bitter enemies, especially among religious sects. Cromwell's private life is seldom delved into; he states that he has a son, Gregory, although his two daughters died at an early age; in Season 3 Gregory is married and becomes a father himself in the season finale, making Thomas Cromwell a grandfather before his death. In contrast to his ruthless court persona, Cromwell is shown to be a loving father and a genuine believer and promoter of a more liberalized church. Quotes *(To Anne Boleyn, after giving her a book of Protestant dogma) "Always and ever, be cautious as to whom you show this. You must know that it might be accounted heresy even to possess it... and Wolsey is still keen enough to prosecute heretics, as we are called who embrace the true religion." *"I've never been interested in reforming religious houses. My only interest... lies in destroying them." *Thomas Cromwell: "I know you have a great sympathy for the Dowager Princess Catherine of Aragon." Charles Brandon: "Don't you?" Thomas Cromwell: (pause) "Actually, I do. I'm not heartless, whatever some people think- quite the contrary. But I serve the King." *"I am no traitor! I am no traitor!" - to the King's council as they arrest him. *Henry VIII: "I ''mourn ''Cromwell's death. Yes, I mourn him! I mourn him, now that I perceive that my counsellors, by light pretext and by false accusations, made me put to death... the most faithful servant I ever had." Section heading Write the second section of your page here. tudors-season-2-1.jpg aw-James-20Frain-20as-20Thomas-20Cromwell_20120511130410524390-420x0.jpg|Cromwell as High Chancellor Thomas-Praying-at-the-Block.jpg|Cromwell's execution in Season 3 Category:Characters